


Posey Embraces His Kinky Side

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Tyler Posey, Flogging, Impact Play, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Torture Chamber, gay for pay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Tyler Posey has always been curious about kink, and when a fan's suggestion on Twitter leads to an opportunity to explore it with some top professionals, it's too good of an opportunity for him to pass up.





	Posey Embraces His Kinky Side

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Torture Chamber.

Tyler Posey stepped into his dressing room and took a look around. It was more spartan than he was used to, but this was a different type of set. The clearest difference was the pill and a bottle of water sitting on the table. They'd told him to take that first since it took a little while to take effect.

Once he had washed it down, he turned to examine what wardrobe had left for him. On the chair was a jockstrap. Tyler picked it up to examine it and noted that it was a comfortable but basic model. That didn’t surprise him. There was no point in wasting money on something that wouldn’t be lasting very long.

He stripped out of his street clothes and stored them neatly in the wardrobe. He stepped over to the mirror in order to check himself over one more time before anyone else saw him. He slid his hand down his torso, which was still hairless from a shirtless scene he’d done for a music video. As his fingers entered his neatly trimmed pubic hair, he was thankful that this site didn’t expect him to be hairless everywhere. He gave his dick a few strokes to fluff it up a bit and gently tugged on his ballsack so it hung a little lower. Satisfied, he pulled on the jockstrap and headed out the door.

After a quick visit with the hair and makeup person for some light styling, he was sitting on a wooden chair in a shadowy, basement-like set. Once the lights and camera was ready, Mark (his dom for the day) shook his hand and gave him a quick greeting before sitting down in his own chair and starting the pre-scene interview.

“We’re joined today by an atypical guest, Tyler Posey, an actor and musician who is best known for his portrayal of the lead character Scott McCall in the MTV show Teen Wolf. Welcome to our dungeon, Tyler.”

“It’s my pleasure to be here.”

“We probably should start with how you got here. We’ve never had someone who was famous for something other than porn.”

“Well, it started when I tweeted out an apology to my gay fans. Despite having numerous gay people as friends and coworkers, I had done some insensitive things and wanted to make it right. Someone snarkily replied that if I really wanted to make things up to the gay community, I should film a scene with your site. I liked the tweet, which lead to one of your guys reaching out to me. It took some work to get everyone on my side to sign off, but somehow we managed it.”

“That was a surprise for us as well. I’ve had some of my actor friends say that they’d love to do a scene with us but can’t because it would violate the morality clauses in their contracts.”

Tyler shrugged. “They said that because my nudes leaked and I had done some light kink on some videos with some radio hosts this wouldn’t count as something new.” He leaned forward conspiratorially. “Frankly, I wouldn’t be surprised if some people wanted to see this for themselves.” He turned to the camera and winked. “I hope you enjoy it.”

“Those videos certainly caught our attention, but the light flogging is pretty vanilla compared to what we do here. Are you familiar with the stuff we do, and how much experience with BDSM do you have?”

“I have to confess that I started pirating your videos when I was in high school. Once I started making money as an actor, I immediately started paying for a membership. I’m a huge fan of your straight channels, and I’ve used them for inspiration for me and my ex-girlfriends. Normally, I try to avoid anything that will leave a mark, but…” He gestured towards himself. “...one advantage of these tattoos is that the makeup people are already prepared to cover stuff like that up.”

“We’re filming for one of the gay channels today. How familiar with them are you, and how much experience do you have with other guys?”

“Back in high school, I’d often watch porn with my friends, and with more than one of them, we ended up giving each other a hand, so to speak. More recently, I’ve been known to let a guy blow me if I’m horny enough. One of my girlfriends even insisted I use that if I need to get off because she knew I wasn’t going to leave her for a guy. As for your gay channels, I hadn’t checked them out until we started discussing what type of scene we’d do. I have to admit that I was a little intimidated by this one when I first saw it because I hadn’t done something so extreme, but I’m sure I’m up to the challenge.”

“Let’s go see about that.”

They headed over to the first station: two wooden columns about six feet apart. Tyler took his position in between then and watched as Mark began to tie a rope around his wrists. Once it was secure, he passed it through Tyler’s hand and attached it to a ring above them on the column. After one more rope for his other arm and two for his legs, he was securely in place with arms spread out and his feet pulled a little more than shoulder width apart.

Mark started slowly by bringing his hand up to Tyler’s chest and rubbing it in circles. Tyler tried to close his eyes and imagine that it was a woman, but Mark’s hand was too masculine for that. Despite that, he still found the touch comforting. His hand left the chest and slid down and to the side so that it crossed the jock strap on Tyler’s hip. He gave his thigh a few squeezes, slowly moving upward until his hand had slipped between Tyler’s leg and the pouch of his jock. Tyler hadn’t expected to anticipate the touch of another man on himself.

His hand slid down before quickly sliding back up and wrapping itself around the jock pouch. For the first time in his life, someone was touching him in a way that was entirely for their own pleasure. The groping was rough, but he enjoyed his first taste. His hand let go for a second before coming in for a second grope. This time he slid along the length of Tyler’s fabric-covered cock before tugging down on his nuts and letting go.

On the third pass, his hand slid under the jock and wrapped directly around his cock. It had started to thicken and became stiffer as Mark tugged on it. He gave his balls a couple of light slaps before pulling back out.

Mark grabbed a scissors from the floor, and with two quick snips, the jock fell to the floor and Tyler's cock hung free in the air. With each beat of his heart, Tyler could see his cock grow a little bit larger and rise a little bit higher. Mark grabbed it with a freshly lubed hand in order to speed it along. After a couple of strokes, Tyler’s dick was hard enough that it was able to resist the push of Mark’s hand as it returned to his base. This time, Mark wrapped his fingers behind Tyler’s balls and pulled them forward with his next stroke. He had pulled them two thirds of Tyler’s length before his skin would stretch no more. Tyler moaned as the pleasure and the pain formed a sublime combination.

Mark released his grip and took a moment to rub his hands across Tyler’s torso as he let him recover. His hands circled around until one made its way back down to his cock. Once again he grabbed his balls with his dick and pulled. This time, Tyler had to lift himself up on his toes to relieve some pressure. Mark leaned over and sucked on the tip of his cock. Tyler could only respond with a series of curses.

After Mark let him go again, he returned to Tyler’s chest, but this time he wasn’t going to get gentle rubs. Mark slapped Tyler’s pecs as if he were playing a rough game of pattycake. Each once wasn’t that hard, but each one built on the last to provoke a little more pain. When he finished, Tyler’s chest was bright pink.

Mark walked behind Tyler and wrapped his hands around his butt cheeks. He roughly groped them before letting go with his right hand and spanking him. Each spanking caused Tyler’s cock to swing forward and tease him. Once the first cheek was red, Mark moved on to repeat the process with the other side. Tyler embraced the pain and the endorphins that it was pushing into his system.

Mark came in front of Tyler and once more lifted him up by his cock and balls. Tyler squirmed and groaned until Mark let go. He picked up a flogger from the floor and walked out of Tyler’s sight. Tyler smiled in anticipation because he had enjoyed this before. Even though he knew it had to be coming he still cried out in shock when the lashes fell across his back. He relished the sting as it came down on him again.

After a few more blows, Mark closed in with Tyler and gently rubbed his hand against his sore back. The gesture simultaneously comforted him and recalled the earlier pain. As he came back in front, he gave Tyler a few more flicks of the flogger onto his torso, but they were playfully light and didn’t leave a mark. After setting the flogger back down, he released Tyler from the ropes.

“How are you doing so far?”

Tyler gave him a giant grin. “Awesome! I’ve never been with someone who knew how to push my limits like that.”

“Well, that was just the beginning.”

“I can take it.”

They arrived at the location of the second scene. Tyler would call it a chair, but it was unlike any other chair he had seen. There was a vertical rail with a padded backrest attached to it. From the bottom of the backrest came two narrow padded rectangles for his legs that were at a right angle to each other. Tyler sat down, and Mark proceeded to strap him in. Straps went around his torso and his thighs. The ones around his ankles were attached to the underside of the chair so that his legs were pulled back. Once again, Mark wrapped rope around his wrists, and he attached it to a bar hanging above Tyler’s head. The final restraint both kept his head in place and covered his eyes so he could see nothing of what was going to happen to him.

Tyler was waiting in his darkness when Mark pulled on his nipple and placed a clamp onto it. He bit his lip as he tried to endure the new source of pain. Whatever they were using was more heavy duty than the clothes pins that he had experimented with on himself. Just as the pain had faded into the background, Mark grabbed his other side and added a clamp to it as well. Tyler focused on his breathing to get through it. Mark continued to place the clamps across his torso half a dozen more times at which point Tyler barely noticed each new addition.

Tyler was waiting for the next clamp when he was surprised by a warm mouth sliding over his cock. He had softened a bit while Mark was putting the clamps on him, but he quickly perked back up. Mark was using one hand to hold his cock and the other to flick at the clamps and remind Tyler that they were still there. Once he had fluffed him back up, Mark shifted to expertly teasing Tyler to keep him just below the edge of orgasm. It was a different type of pain to know that Mark could give him the sweetest release but was refusing to do so. Just as he thought he might get it anyway, Mark pulled off and let Tyler cool down for a bit. 

The next thing Tyler felt was Mark pulling on the skin of his scrotum. Tyler cursed as he felt the pinch of another clamp and the tug as it fell from his grip. By the time he had added four more, the weight of all that metal was making him feel uncomfortably stretched. Mark switched to rubbing his hands on Tyler’s thighs which gave him some slight comfort amidst the pain. Mark moved his hands over his knees and around his calves before rounding the balls of his feet. He resumed his attack by tickling the soles of his feet. Tyler was overwhelmed by fits of laughter punctuated with groans of pain. Under normal circumstances, this would have been bad enough as Tyler had always been one who would squirm to get away from a tickler, but the little movement he could manage in his restraints was enough to jostle every clamp on his body.

When Mark finally stopped, Tyler had to fight to catch his breath. Mark began to remove the clamps one by one, and each came with a sigh of relief. After the clamps were gone, Mark lowered the chair back to the floor and took off Tyler’s restraints. He gave Tyler a hand up and patted him on the back as they walked to the next scene.

“What did you think of that?”

“Those clamps were serious business. I’ve dabbled before, but improvised toys don’t pack that punch.”

Mark laughed. “That’s the benefit of a fully stocked, top of the line toy closet. Are you ready for the next scene?”

Tyler thought about how this was the part that he would have freaked out about only a few months ago. However, he’d become more open minded since then. “Oh, I’m man enough to take it.”

“Well you will be once we’ve got you ready.”

They had placed a large wooden block between the columns from before. Tyler climbed on top of it and got onto his hands and knees. Mark put some lube from a nearby bottle onto his fingers and slid two of them inside Tyler’s hole. One of the crew had worked with Tyler earlier, so that they didn’t need to spend much time while the filming crew was ready and his dick was hard and ready to go.

Once Mark was satisfied that they wouldn’t get Tyler injured, he waved over his partner for this scene. Tyler noted that the guy was tall, extremely muscular, and had a large, hard cock that bobbed from side to side as he approached them.

“Tyler, this is Troy.”

Tyler shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Troy. I hope it will be a pleasure.”

Troy chuckled. “I’ve never had any complaints. I’m excited to meet you. I’m a long time fan.”

“Awesome. I guess you’re getting one hell of a meet and greet.”

Mark guided Troy to lay down on the padding on the center strip of the wooden block. Tyler climbed up and stood so that his feet were on either side of Troy’s legs. Mark tied his ankles to the columns to keep him from being able to narrow his stance. He also tied one of his hands to a rope that stretched between the columns. With the help of a couple of the crew, Tyler lowered himself down. As they positioned him onto Troy’s cock, Tyler was relieved as it slipped inside of him without the pain he had feared. Once he was sitting on Troy’s hips, they got out of frame, and the camera started shooting.

Tyler started to fuck himself by leaning backwards using the rope above him to pull himself up before sliding back down onto Troy’s cock. He let out a moan as it pressed against a place inside of him that he hadn’t realized existed. As he pulled back up and came back down again, he tried to repeat the sensation, but he was moving side to side like a pendulum which made it difficult to control his descent. In the subsequent attempts, he devoted more of his strength towards control and was rewarded by wave after wave of pleasure.

He needed to touch himself, but one arm wasn’t enough to keep fucking with the speed and precision that he desired. He leaned forward so that his center of mass was over his feet and jerked himself off as he explored this new angle. He wasn’t able to target that spot as well from this position, but he loved finally being able to touch himself.

Once Tyler had reached a comfortable rhythm, Mark struck him on the back with a switch. The shock caused Tyler to fall backwards, and he went back to his original position. Mark continued the blows, and he was able to control Tyler’s position by striking the right part of his body.

Troy also took a more active role. It began as a slight role of his hips to help his dick push into Tyler. When the camera came around to get a rear angle, he grabbed ahold of Tyler’s butt and spread his cheeks in order to give it a better view of the fucking. Even after it had moved back to the front, he continued to hold on and help Tyler move himself up and down.

Mark stopped hitting Tyler and moved next to the cameraman. This was the signal that Tyler was now in control of getting himself to come. Tyler leaned forward, grabbed ahold of his cock, and rode Troy as hard and as fast as he can. Troy continued to help him while adding the occasional spanking to encourage him. Tyler’s moans grew louder and faster, and after giving the cameraman a warning, he gave them their money shot.

After they had got him out of the ropes and he had a chance to clean himself off, Tyler got into a robe and sat down for the post-interview.

“How was your first porn shoot?”

“Awesome. I knew you guys were the best, but wow, you are an artist.”

“Thank you. Were we able to test your limits today?”

“There were a few times when I had started to wonder if I’d need to use the safeword, but either I’d discover that I could take more than I thought I could or you would pull back just before I’d reach my limit.”

“You didn’t seem to mind your first time bottoming.”

“I have to admit that I used think that it was something that guys did just because it was the only way two guys can fuck, but I should have realized that they do it because it feels really good.”

“Do you have plans to incorporate this into your sex life?”

“I’m probably going to look into some toys, and I want to try… What’s it called when the girl uses a strap on?”

“Pegging.”

“Oh, yeah. I’d love to find a girlfriend who’s into that.”

“What about a guy?”

Posey considered this carefully. “Well, as good as that dick was, I’m still not gay, but I mentioned earlier that I’ll let a guy jerk me off or blow me if I’m horny enough and don’t have a girl available. I’ll probably add fucking to that list.”

“I’m sure our audience is very excited to hear that.”

After the interview was over, Tyler returned to his dressing room to put his own clothes back on. As he was making his rounds to say goodbye, Mark pulled him off to the side and handed him a business card.

“If you’re ever interested in making some extra money, we have a sister organization that handles private sessions. It’s extremely discreet, and every session has a bodyguard there to make sure our clients play safely and obey your limits. There’s both straight and gay work, and someone of your stature could make bank.”

“Thanks. I’ll keep this in mind.”

A couple days later as he was fucking himself with his new toy, he decided to make that call.


End file.
